


I Shed My Childhood With Your Blood

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Colombiana (2011)
Genre: Character of Color, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shed My Childhood With Your Blood

It was done.

Every piece of her was gone, but so was the man who put out a hit on her family. His death was what she had been working towards since she was nine years old and saw her parents murdered in cold blood.

But now that that part of her life was over, Cataleya didn't know what to do with herself. She could not go back to Danny, not anytime soon, and there was no one else to kill.

Cataleya snorted before putting her hair up and grabbing her plane ticket. It was about time for a vacation.


End file.
